


SSB: Shorts: Picnic

by Quartz2006



Series: SSB: Shorts [2]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Meta knight and Kirby are having a picnic at the grassland in Smash BrosNo one's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: Shorts: Picnic

It was a fantastic day at Smash Bros, our two favourite puffballs, known as Kirby the pink puffball, and his boyfriend Meta Knight the blue puffball. They went to the grassland because they are going to have a picnic together, (it's a part of there dating).

Meta Knight set up the red and white blanket, while Kirby checks all the food they brought. They brought sandwiches and drinks. After a few moments, Meta Knight finished setting the blanket. He called out Kirby for the picnic.

Kirby places the basket on the blanket on the green grass. Meta Knight looks up at the blue sky with clouds. Kirby was about to bite his sandwich when Meta Knight said, "Isn't it the sky beautiful today Kirby?"

Kirby said, "Yeah, it is Meta Knight, the grassland is a good place to have a picnic!" 

Meta Knight looked at the pink puffball. Kirby is so adorable. When they first met, they were enemies, but when they finally get used to being with each other, they begin a relationship and started dating. The real reason why Meta Knight and Kirby went for a picnic, it's because at Smash Bros; there were lots of fighting going on, not only at the stages but at the living room, café, dining room, some bedrooms and the worst part is weird couples.

Meta Knight and Kirby just wanted to have peace and quiet for once. Meta Knight took off his mask, freeing his scars on his face, letting them get oxygen. The blue puffball said, "Hey Kirby, what are you waiting for? You can eat your sandwich" 

Kirby smiled and took a bite at the yummy sandwich, the ones Chef Kawasaki made for the two of them.

Meta Knight picked up his own sandwich and started to eat it. The sandwiches are both bacon and ham, Meta Knight's favourites. When both of them were done, Meta Knight picked up the drinks, they were grape juice, Kirby's and Meta Knight's favourite.

Meta Knight then kissed the pink puffball's cheek and Kirby blushed. After a few seconds of drinking, They both done their drinks. Kirby pressed his lips on Meta Knight for a kiss. They broke the kiss after a few moments. 

Meta Knight spoke, "This is the best picnic I ever have in my life!"

"Me too! Meta Knight!" Said the pink puff in happiness. 

"We should do this every Thursday. what do you think my sweetheart?" Said the knight.

Kirby nodded, this made Meta Knight smiled again and continued the kiss with his girlfriend Kirby.

The end


End file.
